


After Midnight

by etrix



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 AM and Misaki is thinking about breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

* * *

  


Misaki was thinking about breasts.

Considering it was 2 o’clock in the morning there were many other, more worthwhile things, he could be doing... like sleeping. Failing that, he had three assignments coming due, or there were the chores that had to be done tomorrow. He could make up a shopping list for tomorrow’s dinner. He could worry about the deadline Usagi-san had coming up—Aikawa-san had already started calling him about it.

But he wasn’t thinking about those things, he was thinking about breasts.

Soon after he’d hit puberty he’d become aware of all the attractions breasts held for a young, heterosexual male. He’d watched with secret fascination as his female classmates’ bodies changed in subtle and sometimes not so subtle ways. Developing curves that school sweaters lovingly hugged, that jiggled oh-so-slightly. Breasts: soft yet firm; giving yet resilient. He’d wondered what they felt like, what they looked like, what they tasted like.

He’d looked forward to getting into university, not just to make his brother proud, but because then he’d be old enough to explore for real, what he’d dreamed about for years. Like any man who was close-to-being-almost 20 years of age, Misaki wanted to know what it was like to see a woman naked, to reach out and touch her.

“Misaki,” a low, chocolate voice rumbled through the darkness, “you’re not sleeping.” A hand—large, warm, tender, came out of that darkness to cup his cheek.

Shivers ran through him. His heart sped up. He felt expanded and huge, yet small and protected.

He pulled Misaki close. “I love you... Misaki,” the man beside him growled, still half-asleep.

So warm.

Misaki sighed, his eyelids drooped. He knew his future and it didn’t contain breasts; but it had Usagi-san and that was even better.  



End file.
